buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
Republic of Great Zogilia
The Republic of Great Zogilia is a long standing dictatorial nation which conquered most of the Asian and European countries. Their salute is "Slava Zogilia" which is slightly grammatically incorrect Russian for "Glory to Zogilia". Background Originally a small, insignificant Central Asian country, the Republic of Zogilia rose to prominence in 2014, when Nectoribium was discovered within its borders. Nectoribium proved to be a revolutionary energy source, and became highly sought after. Nations of the world quickly began searching for Nectoribium, only to discover that it only exists in small quantities in the mountains of the Pacific Rim, in North America, Japan, and Australia; far less than the massive deposits discovered in Zogilia. Coveting Nectoribium, the United States, the European Union, Japan, and the Rodina Union provided large amount of funds to Zogilia in exchange for the substance. Using 50% foreign funds and 50% national funds, Zogilia founded the resource development corporation Nectoprom in 2024. However, Dahua, a country that neighbored Zogilia, was unsatisfied with being left out of Nectoprom, and launched an attack on Zogilia in 2033, under the pretense that it had always been part of its territory. Being a permanent member of the UN Security Council, it vetoed the UN sanction against it and offered to provide more Nectoribium to the western countries once it occupies Zogilia in an attempt to appease them. However, this offer was refused, and Dahua was forced to retreat after both US and Rodina threatened military actions. The international situation quickly grew tense. With Dahua and Rodina's military forces still poised to strike at Zogilia's borders, the western countries requested the right to station military forces in Zogilia in the name of protection. In 2034, Nectoprom contracted PMC Oral Corporation for safety reasons. It also sold some of its assets to hire large numbers of retired soldiers from the Rodina Union, expanding its security department. It began the development of Nectoribium-powered weapons together with Oral under the pretense of developing advanced mining equipment. This new armored vehicle has a multi-legged design, which is adept at traversing the mountainous lands of Zogilia, and has a variety of mechanical arms on its upper body. In 2041, fearing the military power of Nectoprom and in order to solve its own energy crisis and civil strife, Dahua launched another invasion of Zogilia together with the forces of the Rodina Union, with which it forged a secret pact with, promising to give it 40% of the Nectoribium mined in the next 20 years. Though the Zogilia forces on the border were quickly destroyed, Nectoprom's multi-legged weapons demonstrated unparalleled effectiveness in the mountainous regions. With mobility surpassing that of tanks, durable armor, a variety of anti-missile systems, and armaments rivaling tank weapons provided by the western nations, these new weapons scored many victories against the invaders and pushed their main forces back to the borders. After pushing back the invading forces, Nectoprom launched a military coup, quickly taking over the government. Being the primary industry of the nation, and having overwhelming popular support after defeating the invaders, the coup was actually closer to an abdication. Western countries supported this coup, but the new Zogilian government began limiting the export of Nectoribium, citing the need for wartime funds. Meanwhile, the development of legged-weapons began accelerating world wide after Zogilia demonstrated the power of its multi-legged weapons during the war, though Japan was noticeably the only country to develop bipedal weapons. In 2056, a one kilometer long aerial assault landing ship, based on the weight reduction property of Nectoribium, entered service in the United States, which also unveiled new airdroppable multi-legged mobile weapons. Zogilia realized that it is no longer immune to invasion, and abandoned its previous defensive strategy. It began assimilating small countries to its south, which welcomed it due to the economic prosperity it could bring. Angered by the assimilations, Dahua launched a third invasion of Zogilia in 2059, but its forces were decimated on the borders, and Zogilia launched a counter-invasion. Even though Zogilia's forces have the advantage individually, the invasion soon turned into a slog due to Dahua's vast land and population. While most of Zogilia's forces were tied up in Dahua, the Rodina Union's military broke through Zogilia's borders and quickly closed in on their capital, but was pushed back by Zogilia's new model of bipedal weapons. Facing a war on two fronts, Zogilia was forced to try to improve relations with the western countries by loosening the Nectoribium export restriction, and the west, especially America, attempted to resolve the matter diplomatically through the UN Security Council, though both Dahua and Rodina adamantly refused to back down. Since Zogilia neighbored both countries, it would soon face a food shortage had the stalemate continued. In 2062, in a desperate attempt to tip the scale, the Zogilian military left minimal defense forces and threw the rest of its military at the Okhotsk region and took over Chumikan, a village that faces the open sea. Fortifying this village, they used it to receive foreign aid by sea and secure a supply route. With its supply shortage solved and its secretly constructed airship completed, Zogilia attacked and took over the capital of Dahua. After the loss of its capital, Dahua moved its political center to Shanghai in the south, but its combat strength has already been severely depleted. Meanwhile, Zogilia secured the support of large number of Rodina major conglomerates and military officials with the promise of Nectoribium rights and places in the new order. This eventually resulted in a coup in the Rodina Union and the establishment of a pro-Zogilian government but Rhoda loyalests mannage to evacuate to the islands where manage to hold.Two years later, the Rodina Union was assimilated into Zogilia, creating the Republic of Great Zogilia. Now having access to the manpower and resources it once lacked, Zogilia launched a renewed offensive at Dahua and once again limited its Nectoribium export. The western nations, which had been supporting Zogilia up until then, finally began to resist. The United Nations, with the absence of Rodina and Dahua (both of which were permanent members of the Security Council), passed a sanction against Zogilia. The Republic of Great Zogilia protested by leaving the UN. This event led to the founding of The Confederate Treaty of Liberty Alliance, a de-facto anti-Zogilia alliance. In 2067, the UN sanction went into effect. However, Zogilia, which had already occupied much of Europa, countered the sanction with a complete ban on Nectoribium export. Surrounding countries, especially those that once relied on the Rodina Union for its energy supply and those that do not have Nectoribium deposits, formed economic alliances with Zogilia in droves. At this point, the world was divided in two, between the Republic of Great Zogilia and its allies, and the anti-Zogilia Free Pact Alliance with America at its center. War between the two great powers erupted in 2068.Buddy Complex Blu-ray Vol. 1 booklet "Nectoribium and the History of Zogilia's Invasion" History In 2088, Zogilia was winning the war against the Free Pact Alliance. In order to turn the tide of the war, the Alliance secretly developed two Valiancers equipped with the Coupling System: the XV-7001 Luxon and the XV-7002 Bradyon, as well as an airship designed to support the two: the Cygnus. However, Zogilia learned of this, and launched an attack on the Cygnus when it was undergoing testing in the Advanced Tactical System R&D Lab in Japan. The attack was conducted by the Zogilian 193rd Independent Sumarine Brigade 501st Mobile Squadron, whose Valiancers quickly overwhelmed the lab's defense force. In the ensuring battle, the Luxon's pilot, Marcus, was killed, forcing the Cygnus to deploy the Bradyon without its Buddy unit, along with its two other Valiancers: the AG-6CA Beryl Commander and the AG-6A Beryl Assault. However, just as the Zogilian forces were gaining the upper hand, a time travelling Aoba Watase appeared in the Luxon's cockpit and successfully activated the Coupling System moments before it could be destroyed by a Kugel's missiles. The Coupling units proved to be more than a match for the Zogilian Valiancers, and after a Kugel was destroyed and another was heavily damaged, the leader of the mission, Bizon Gerafil, ordered a retreat. Military The armed forces of the Republic of Great Zogilia is the Zogilian National Defence Force. However, Zogilia's National Security Committee Administration Bureau has its own military arm, the Guards Division, which has a command structure separate from the Defence Force. Since the Guards Division is made up of the best of the best, they tend to look down upon the Defence Force, and there is a rivalry between the two. After Evgeni Kedar's coup d'état, he restructured the Zogilian military, and the Defence Force was placed under the direct control of the Guards Division, esentially turning the entire military into his personal army. However, after Kedar sacrificed his own forces to destroy a portion of the Alliance fleet and the alliances recaptured Alaska Base, the Defence Force declared him to be a criminal and launched another coup, forcing the Guards Division to surrender. Since the Republic of Zogilia had a small population, Zogillian military doctrine placed great emphasis on mobility, and relied on a small number of high performance Valiancers. However, this doctrine became impractical when Zogilia annexed most of Eurasia, so its Valiancer designs shifted into two categories: mass production units that emphasis ease of production over performance, and custom units reserved for a small number of ace pilots. Zogilia's customized Valiancers, which were usually reserved for the most experienced and skilled pilots, were named after deities and demons of various mythologies. Not only did they have much higher performance than their mass production counterparts, they were also used as propaganda tools: Zogilian pilots, even those who came from occupied countries, were celebrated as national heroes should they become skilled enough to be assigned their own customized units. Zogilia hoped to maintain order in captured territories through this tactic. Though the Alliance was actually more technologically advanced than Zogilia in general, Zogilia has always had the lead in terms of Valiancer development throughout the war, and it was the Alliance's attempt at catching up that led to the development of Coupling Valiancers. While the reason for this was not explained, it can be assumed that Evgeni Kedar was the one responsible, due to his knowledge of the future.Dengeki Hobby Magazine, March 2014 Its naval vessels and airships are named after legendary weapons. Personnel *Alfried Gallant Leader, former pilot of Alsiel, former Captain of the Vajra, former Captain of the Trident. *Bizon Gerafil Pilot of the Nergal, formerly piloted the Nebiros, former Chairman of the Provisional Supreme Council, former leader. (Deceased) *Lasha Hakkarainen Pilot of the Krishna. *Wilhelm Hahn Secret Services agent, lead researcher of Zogilia Republic. (Deceased) *Margaret O'Keefe Secret Services agent. *Viktor Ryazan Lieutenant. (Deceased) *Dolzief Captain of the Zogilian Elite Squadron. (Deceased) Former Personnel *Hina Yumihara Pilot of the Karura. Formerly piloted the Fortuna; defected to the Free Pact Alliance. References